


what its like proposing to your boyfriend when you are bi and he can read minds and you dont know how to cook

by catbeans



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, theres a little weed in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: “I could, uh…” Han paused to hold his breath before exhaling and clearing his throat. “Dinner? Would it be just as bad doing it with a—what’d I even wear? Shit. No. I don’t even know what I’d make.”Chewie growled with another small shrug.“No, of course I haven’t, that’s why I’m trying to figure out how to—”Chewie barked and took the joint back; Han frowned.“You don’t think that would ruin it?”
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	what its like proposing to your boyfriend when you are bi and he can read minds and you dont know how to cook

**Author's Note:**

> its the quarantine brain

“I don’t know,” Han said, taking a deep breath in and holding it, and holding it, before a cough forced the smoke out as he held the joint for Chewie. His stomach still flipped a little despite it. “Maybe that’s too corny.”

Chewie grunted with a nod and a shrug and held his breath longer than Han had been able to. He looked up at the trees above the Falcon while he exhaled, the metal already warm at their backs when they had first climbed to the top, before he turned his head towards Han with a questioning growl and his arm held out.

“I don’t know if he’s a surprise kinda guy,” Han said. “It’d be, uh,  _ cute, _ I guess, but I don’t want to…” Han frowned around the end of the joint while he thought for a minute before handing it back. “I don’t want it to look like I’m being goofy with it, but I don’t want it stuffy, either, you know?”

Chewie nodded sagely and took an extra puff.

“Hey.”

He gave it to Han again.

“I could, uh…” Han paused to hold his breath before exhaling and clearing his throat. “Dinner? Would it be just as bad doing it with a—what’d I even wear? Shit. No. I don’t even know what I’d make.”

Chewie growled with another small shrug.

“No, of course I haven’t, that’s why I’m trying to figure out how to—”

Chewie barked and took the joint back; Han frowned.

“You don’t think that would ruin it?”

Chewie shook his head.

“Asking about it but not  _ asking _ feels like a buzzkill.”

Chewie’s eyes narrowed before he warbled, Han’s hair squishing at his temple as he turned his head to face him. Han’s frown deepened a little at first before he huffed and nodded.

“Yeah, I don’t want to spring it.”

“It’s been weeks,” Luke said, his hands dropping to his lap with his lightsaber and the electrodriver; he still hadn’t gotten much farther in his maintenance than when he had started. “I can’t sleep.”

Leia raised an eyebrow above her com. “It’s that bad?”

“He’s trying not to think about it,” Luke said, “but he is so  _ loud. _ He started going through Outer Rim territories alphabetically last night instead but it kept coming through anyway.”

“What’s he thinking about it?”

“Hm?”

“What’s he trying not to think about by thinking about  _ that _ instead?”

Luke frowned and absently tapped the electrodriver against his thigh. “How to ask.”

“Just how, not if?”

“Mhm.”

“Then  _ you _ ask him.”

Luke dropped his hands in his lap again, and Leia snorted.

“He’s already given you your answer.”

“It feels like he’s trying to plan something,” Luke said. “I wouldn’t want to ruin it.”

“I can’t expect that he’s gotten very far if he’s listing Outer Rim territories at you.”

“Okay.” Han took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut for a second, sitting upright again with Chewie facing him. “Luke, you…”

Chewie blinked, and Han’s shoulders sagged with a huff.

“I can’t do this.”

Chewie tossed his hands up with a frustrated grunt and shook his head to himself.

“I know! I know. Thank you, alright? I just can’t really…” Han shrugged, waving vaguely towards Chewie. “I’ve never proposed to a Wookiee before, okay? We haven’t even gotten drinks yet, I’m a little—”

Han cut off with a laugh and a mouthful of fur when Chewie gently bopped his face with his whole huge hand.

“I’m  _ trying.” _

Chewie warbled and gestured between them.

“Okay,” Han said again, another deep breath. “Okay.  _ Luke.” _

“No, I don’t really think he would do that.”

Leia shrugged before holding a hand up for him to wait for a second while she tapped at her com; before he could ask, “It’s nothing. Are you sure, though? He does have some flair for…”

“He wouldn’t be that showy.”

Leia raised an eyebrow.

“Not with something like this. He would end up talking himself out of it.”

“Mm.” Leia frowned and tapped the com against her chin a couple times, her nose wrinkling a little. “A dinner.”

“He’s not much of a cook.”

“Then the next time he wants to go for a  _ walk,” _ Leia said, “or something like that,  _ alone, _ he’s going to—”

Luke dropped his face in his hands.

“I wish he would just do it. I’m going to crack soon.”

“Then  _ you _ do it!”

_ “How?” _

“How should I know? Don’t bring me that far into this. All I’m saying is that you wouldn’t have to keep waiting for him to do it.”

Luke nodded and leaned his elbow on his knee with his chin in his hand, a few seconds before, “Do you think he’d like a dinner?”

“No.”

“Mm.” Luke eventually switched to his other knee and his other hand. “I could…no, that’s worse.”

“What?”

“I was thinking,” Luke started, “I could say I noticed the Falcon was making a noise, we go up to see what needs fixing, and while we’re there—”

“He would be trying to see what the noise was.”

Luke sagged against his chair with a huff.

“He would,” Luke mumbled before straightening up. “If I come right out and say it, he’s going to know I overheard.”

Leia dragged her hands down her face, her hair sticking up a little at her temple. “He’s probably over-thinking this too much already to think of that, too. It could just be a coincidence.”

“He’s not going to believe that.”

“It was a coincidence when you both came to a briefing wearing the same pants.”

“Those were his,” Luke said, “I was just borrowing them because I’d spilled some caf.”

“And you borrowed another of the exact same pair on your way to the same briefing,” Leia said. “It’s not that much of a stretch to believe you both decided to propose around the same time, too.”

Luke was quiet for a minute, picking at a stubbly patch on his chin, for long enough that Leia was about to try to come up with another suggestion before he sharply let out a deep breath and sat up straighter.

“I’m just going to do it.”

“Do it.”

“I’m just going to say it,” Luke said, already out of his chair and towards the door. “I have to just say it.”

Leia’s eyebrows twitched up, tilting her head to get a better look out of the doorway, but Luke was already gone when she shouted, “You’re welcome.”

A couple seconds later, muffled and echoed down the hallway, “Thank you, Leia!”

“These are all terrible.”

Chewie patted Han’s shoulder with a nod and a reassuring growl.

“I don’t think it’s just because I’ve been thinking about it too long, I think they’re just not good ideas.”

Chewie nodded again.

He glanced over when Han hadn’t said anything for a few seconds, but his eyebrows were scrunched with that little frown twisting his mouth, every time he was really, really thinking on something.

It didn’t smooth out for a couple minutes.

“I’m just gonna do it.”

Chewie looked at him again with a questioning warble.

“I just gotta…” Han carefully stood up to keep from slipping on the small pile of ash left over on his way to the ladder. “He’s a sensible guy, okay, I just gotta say it, none of this frilly stuff…”

“Hey, Han—”

“Oh, fuck.”

Chewie warbled again and kicked the top of the ladder.

“Luke,” Han shouted; he didn’t go any farther, and Chewie could see the heavy, quick lifts of his shoulders on heavy, quick breaths, his hands gripping the bars tighter before he blurted out, “Do you wanna get married?”

Luke stopped in his tracks, blinking wide from Han to Chewie and back again, but mostly at Han.

Chewie looked between the two of them.

It was only another couple of those heavy breaths, if that, but it was long enough to see Han’s shoulders tense so abruptly it looked uncomfortable, some of the color slipping from his face, but, “Yeah,” Luke said. “I would like that.”

Han still didn’t move.

Chewie felt like he should but wasn’t sure where to, and cleared his throat as he flicked a bit of ash from his leg.

“Were you on your way down?”

A  _ quick _ little shiver visibly shot its way up Han’s spine like Luke’s answer had only then gotten through, almost slipping on his way hastily down the rest of the ladder. His shoulders tensed a little again the closer he got to Luke, and Luke’s cheeks looked a little pink when he glanced again between Han and Chewie; Chewie pretended to busy himself with a scratch on the hull while watching out of the corner of his eyes.

He could see their mouths moving, too softly to hear what they were saying, the way Luke ducked his head to hide a smile and his hand reaching to meet Han’s halfway; Han’s shoulders loosened so much from when he had come down that it looked like he might melt. 

Luke leaned up on his toes to kiss Han’s cheek, the angle just enough for Luke to make eye contact past Han’s ear, and his eyes looked crinkly when Chewie nodded at him.

**Author's Note:**

> @hansolosbi on tumblr


End file.
